mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Mancello
Dominic Mancello (ドミニク マンセロ Dominiku Mansero) is a student and an aspiring Hero. Appearance Dominic is somewhat above the average height for men his age and is known to still be growing. He has a light, tan skin complexion with brown eyes and dark hair. His body type is rather lean, not sporting the same overly muscular physique many other Heroes do, but his build hides his immense physical power. As his personal accessories, he wears a black electronic watch on his right wrist and a silver bangle and wooden bracelet on his left. Under his shirt he wears a silver Italian horn pedant on a matching necklace and a Prussian Eagle dog tag over his shirt. His Hero costume is comprised of a skin-tight, dark body suit with silver coloring on his shoulders, upper inner thighs, the feet and calves in the appearance of boots, and around his ribs. There are also a few purple tubes on his chest, shoulders, knees, and the side of his upper thighs, as well as a green one on his back. These tubes are for introducing morphine into his body to nullify pain. The one on his back is for adrenaline. His street clothes are mostly black with some white. He wears a black jacket, black sweat pants with white lines down the side of the pant legs, black, ankle high boots, white socks, and a rotating carousel of interesting shirts. He also wears a yellow dog tag with the symbol of the Holy Roman Empire in addition to his other jewelry and accessories. Personality Dominic is a rather strange individual. While initially quieter around new people, after he warms up to them he will start conversations with bizarre and random things, more often than not, just to gain attention. While he thinks he's just being comedic and funny, he is, in fact, just craving the attention of others. He is known to possess several strange personality quirks, including patting people on the head and threatening to eat them when annoyed. Despite this, Dominic is a people person. While he doesn't have many close friends, almost nobody hates him or is irritated by him. Despite his generally easygoing and fun-loving personality, Dominic can be brought to rage on the flick of a switch. Anyone who crosses him will incur his wrath, and he hates those who harm his friends or family, whether it be physically or emotionally. This just demonstrates the great love he feels towards those that he cares about. However, Dominic still has a deep-seated fear related to the affection of others, afraid that no one truly cares about him. He even will not touch people he considers friends, at least initially, as he believes that any physical contact from him will make them feel uncomfortable. However, he still keeps a happy face and hides his sorrow, even from himself. Dominc's deep-seated personality issues is what generally contributes to his bouts of rage. At the same time, the fear that no one loves him causes him to fear asking girls out, despite having no trouble talking to them, as he believes his feelings won't be reciprocated. History Abilities Quirk Hyper Regeneration (ハイパー再生 Haipā Saisei): Dominic's Quirk gives him immense recuperative capabilities, superior to that of any known Regeneration Quirk. As long as Dominic's brain is active, Dominic can recover from any injury regardless of what state his body is in. Dominic's brain actually has an extra portion which is what commands his body to heal. Whenever injured, Dominic's Quirk automatically activates, with his brain sending messages down his spine to heal himself. If his spinal chord is severed, although he can heal it, it drastically slows down his regeneration as he needs to individually heal each vertebrae before he can repair the rest of his body. Dominic is also immune to all illnesses and poisons and cannot get addicted to any substances. Dominic is even capable of selective regeneration, prioritizing the healing of certain areas to quicken the process, or trap objects and people within his body should they pierce it. Another benefit of his Quirk is that the more times Dominic is injured by a certain type of stimulus, his body is able to heal faster when struck by it again, while also taking less stamina and calories to do so. Being injured from a certain type of attack also makes his body more resistant to being injured in such a way, such as Domnic breaking his bones so often from using his unrestrained physical strength that his bones eventually stopped breaking from the high physical trauma. Dominic also cannot regenerate during a period of time his Quirk is erased or removed, but he can as soon as his Quirk is returned to him. Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, which are difficult to facilitate, Dominic has a few critical flaws in his Quirk. To begin with, he can still feel pain. His body also still produces fatigue toxins as it normally would, meaning that he can still be knocked out or tired out from extended combat. This makes the Quirk much more difficult to use in combat circumstances without training in some form of hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, Dominic would not have to worry about long-standing injuries. Also, Dominic's ability to heal is dependent on how many calories he has in his system. The more calories that Dominic has consumed, the faster he can regenerate, however, if he is starved, his regeneration can slow down to such a point that attacks that normally wouldn't even phase him could prove to be fatal, with him being unable to heal himself at all when he possesses no calories in his system. Also, one can easily kill him if the healing portion of his brain is damaged. When destroyed, his regenerative abilities will be lost to him. He also cannot survive decapitation (not unless his body rapidly regenerates before his brain shuts down from lack of blood), and while he can regenerate damaged neurons, they will not carry his memories. As such, Dominic has taken precautions in his training to mitigate this weakness, greatly increasing the strength of his neck to prevent it from ever being removed from his body, outside of significant force, and gradually increased the durability of his skull to keep his precious memories intact. This also goes without saying, but Dominic's regeneration cannot save him from suffocation. Stats Trivia * Dominic's image source is of Hida Kizuna from Masou Gakuen HxH. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students